The Potions Maid
by FakeUserName5
Summary: When Severus is one month from turning 17 his father Tobias signs a contract where he becomes the property of Michael . Michael is kind but strict with Severus. Their relationship will have to change when Severus goes into his creature inheritance. Warnings: Slash, spanking of adult, possible mpreg, out of character Severus.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch1**

 **Severus gets himself a spanking**

Severus was in trouble and he knew it. he wondered if Mike would spank him right away or make him wait. ''Waiting is the worst!'' he thought, though in this case maybe it would be better to put it off he didn't need to speculate, though, he'd know soon enough - he could hear a man's footsteps approaching the door. As he watched, the handle turned with what seemed like an unnatural slowness.

''Act natural,'' he told hisself,he was a slytherin he should be able to get out of a silly spanking he thought as his boss walked in.

''What's wrong?'' Mike asked immediately.

''Me? Nothing'' Severus said in a rush, he was

''Just that you have a strange look on your face.'' So much for ''natural,'' Severus thought. Mike continued. ''Okay, what have you done?''

'' nothing?''

''Severus ...''

''Yes, Mike ?''

''Come on, out with it. Now.'' He had never been all that patient in these situations and was already heading toward his lab. Severus hurried to head him off.

''It's nothing, honest. It's just that... Well, I...'' Try as he might, he couldn't think of a way to make it sound any better.

''i was just dusting ,'' he said with a rush. Mike stopped in his tracks, slowly turning to look at her.

''Severus Tobius ! It's nothing, honest?'' he mocked in a voice of disbelief. ''It doesn't sound like nothing.'' Mike kept heading towards the lab. ''We've talked about being in the lab, haven't we?'' Mike 's speech went on. ''We have a way of dealing with breaking rules, don't we, young man?'' Every time he used the term ''breaking rules'' he might as well be saying ''spanking,'' he thought.

''Severus Tobius , you do know how we deal with breaking rules, don't you?'' Instinctively Severus's hands shot back to cover his bottom, in a way answering Mike 's question very clearly. Though that's not the answer his voice gave.

''Well, I know... but... I thought... maybe this time...

''You thought maybe this time what, young man? That you wouldn't be spanked? That breaking the lab rule wouldn't get you a good bare-bottomed spanking?''

Severus didn't want a spanking - Mike 's spankings hurt! While he was getting them they stung like mad - he was always convinced he just had to get away and never could - and they left him so sore! . And he certainly didn't want one of those - especially not on her bare bottom! And he was a grown man and a potion master, he shouldn't be spanked for going in a potions lab.

And that was exactly how his boss was going to spank him - over his knee, his head down, slacks off, bottom up, boxers down, bottom bare, his pale skin inviting his stern reproval! Mike had never once let him keep his boxers up.

Part of him wanted to run and hide, but he was a slytherin he didn't run from a simple spanking a child's punishment. He her simply followed Mike into the potion lab. Mike was angered by what he saw. There were vials broken and out of place, Potion covered the floors and walls and things were scattered all about the lab.

"Severus was this your doing" Mike asked, when Severus didnt answer he had his answer. Without saying anything Max walked towards his office. In his office where he was always taken to be spanked.

Once in his office, Mike looked at him sternly as he sat in his chair. Merlin, already? Severus thought to himself, but Mike , instead of immediately motioning him over his lap and into place, clasped a hand on each of his arms.

''Now Severus , I want to be fair about this, you know that, I hope. You should also know that I'm disappointed to hear about your being in the lab.'' Severus 's spirits sunk even lower, he didn't like to disappoint Mike he being one of the few people ever nice to him . ''Very,'' he added. Maybe he really did deserve a spanking. ''I want you to tell me how this happened,'' Mike concluded. Severus tried to bow his head but with a gentle touch he raised his chin and made him look Mike in the eye.

''I don't know...'' was all he could think of to tell him. It would take too long to explain and not do any good anyway - but he wasn't about to settle for that.

'' It must have had some reason. It didn't just happen, now did it? And I want you to tell me how or why it did.'' His face hardened even further. ''And you _are_ going to tell me.''

''It's like this i'm a potion master my life is in the lab, and I was angry that you won't let me go in it" Severus finally told.

''I see. Severus ?''

''Yes, Mike ?''

''Did I just hear anything that would keep me from giving you a spanking? Anything that would discourage me from giving you each and every swat of the spanking you've earned?''

''I don't know... maybe...'' he replied sullenly.

''Severus Tobius .''

''No. I guess not...''

''No. Nothing I heard dissuades me in the least. You, young man, have earned yourself bare bottom spanking and now you are going to get it.''

Severus moved hesitantly to his boss's side and was a little surprised when he didn't immediately pull him over his waiting lap. Glancing up at his stern face, his surprise turned to dismay and he felt her stomach tighten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning out of character severus**

''Oh no,'' he said softly, hopelessly.

''Oh yes,'' came his reply. ''go.''

''Go get the brush,'' Mike demanded and commanded.

Reluctantly - very reluctantly - Severus trudged off to get the hairbrush. Retrieving it from his room across the hall, he took just a tiny moment to feel both its unfeeling undefined and his own twinge of rebelliousness - to throw it, hide it, destroy it! If he ever did manage to do away with it, Severus had no doubt that Mike would produce something even worse to deal with his current infraction and that additional one as well!

Shaking hisself free of such imaginings, Severus returned to hallway and his boss's side, meekly proffering the demanded and dreaded hairbrush. Oblivious to these objections, Mike still sat like a deity on in his office chair , waiting to tumble him over his unforgiving thighs. As he reached to take the hairbrush from him, he pulled it back slightly.

''You have no right.'' he knew he shouldn't have said that.

" I have no right to what young man?''

" you have no right to take potions away from me, you have treated me well but you are taking the most important thing from me my potions" Severus was surprised by what he said he had never told anyone how much potions mentioned to him.

"Severus in not doing this to be mean, I know you know I'm not fully human those potions aren't normal. If even a drop were to fall for you, I can't even describe the terrible things that could happen to you." Mike told Severus. Mike couldn't handle even the thought of something happening to Severus.

"I am one of the youngest potions masters, I know how to be careful. I am not a child" Severus said, he was setting on the inside.

"Severus I know what you are but the thing is that you're human, if you have touched a cauldron it would have put your magic into the potion. If your human magic infused with the potion it would have exploded." Mike told

But this once Mike just took the hairbrush from him and Severus, he saw that Mike wasn't lying. Once Mike gave a reason to his madness, Severus started to feel guilt for his transgressions.

Severus bent himself over Mike's lap.

Spank! Mike began immediately - spank spank spank spank spank!

Severus grunted

Spank spank spank - spank spank spank spank! spank! spank! spank! spank!

''You youngman if you went in there because he thought i was acting ill towards you. you could have talked to me. have I made you think you couldn't talk to me ?'' Mike asked.

" No No never" Severus said

Spank spank spank spank! spank! spank!

''Ow ow ow!'' Severus whispered.

'' ok, you do know what's next, don't you?'' Max asked.

"yes" Severus said regrettably.

"ok do you want me to do it, or can you'' Max asked.

"I'll do it" Severus said as he rose off Max's lap. He rose and pulled his pants down. after he did that he bent back over Max's lap. Max when Severus was back over his lap.

Spank spank spank spank - spank spank spank! spank spank!

''owwwww,'' he bellowed, Severus felt so ashamed he was crying over a child's punishment. Spank spank spank - spank spank spank spank! spank! spank! spank! spank!

''Owww. Owwwwww,'' Severus moaned softly, concluding that some sort of reaction was still in his favor. ''Hey! Wait!'' For no sooner had he resigned himself to an over-the-boxers spanking than the slacks-spanking was over!

Spank spank spank spank! Spank spank spank spank!

Severus 's boss saw to it that these final swats were an impression.

''OW! Merlin!'' he twisted around in an attempt to see if he was still using his hand - it seemed harder than ever! All he managed to see was Mike removing his last line of defense. He slid the black fabric off her bottom, revealing his pale white arse.

Spank spank spank spank! Haaaaah, Severus thought.

''Haaaaaaa!'' Severus said. He had thought of his boxers as sort of insubstantial it but had been giving him more protection than he realized - now with nothing between his hand and pale bottom his every spank stung and stung to high heaven! Spank spank! spank spank! spank spank spank! spank spank spank!

'' Oww? Ow, ow?'' In his mind Severus questioned if Mike really needed to spank him quite this completely.

Picking up on this, his boss didn't hesitate. ''If you didn't want this spanking, young man, you shouldn't have been in that lab,'' he decreed, his logic unassailable. Like he hadn't thought of that! ''You know what breaking rules gets you - maybe next time you'll have an easier time deciding what you really want!''

''Grrrr,'' Severus growled - quietly.

Spank spank spank spank spank spank spank! spank spank spank spank spank spank spank!

''Ow oh ow oh ow ow ow!''

From long experience Mike knew just what he was doing. Half or more of his spanks landed where his bare behind had ridden up due to his unflattering position. Not only did they sting all the worse, they were those same low spots Severus already knew he'd feel long afterward. How was he ever supposed to sit again?

Spank Ow Spank Ow Spank Ow Spank! Spank Ow Spank Ow Spank Ow Spank!

''Oh oh please,'' he protested as he felt Max reach for the hairbrush

"ok Severus what is this spanking for" Mike asked the brush raised and ready to strike.

"Because I went into the lab" Severus groaned out his voice wavering som. Once he got an answer Mike began the final stage of Severus' punishment

Spank spank spank - spank spank spank spank! spank! spank! spank! spank! spank! spank! spank! spank! Ooooo, Mike knew just how to make him feel those! And Severus 's poor bottom did - each and every one!

Then quickly a lot more protest was very much called for!

Spank! spank! His pale cheeks, only slightly colored by his gradual chastisement, were now fully under his hand - and eyes. Hold still! he told himself, wanting to minimize any jiggling or inappropriate exposure - try to hold still!

Spank! spank! Spank Spank! SPANK SPANK!

Maybe kicking and squirming was a better approach after all!

Spank! spank! Spank Spank! SPANK SPANK!

Suddenly he was in a hurry, a man with a mission. Now that he had his bare bottom in sight and squarely in his sights, he wanted it sore and stinging - both, a lot, and right now!

Spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank!

Spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank!

Spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank!

Couldn't Mike hear her at all? Nothing seemed to slow him down! Just as Severus thought his arse would burst into flames, his boss's grip tightened! His stomach followed suit as Severus recognized the meaning of this gesture!

''Oh no! No! No! OW! OH!'' His spanks rained down so much harder without slowing down at all. Severus' kicking and struggles became furious, but the harder he fought, the harder he spanked!

Spank! Spank!

SPANK! SPANK!

 **Spank! Spank!**

 **SPANK! SPANK!**

''OW OH OH OH OW OH OH!'' he cried. When, oh when, would this be over? And then, with frightening abruptness, it was!

''Now, young man, it's time we finish this ,'' Mike pronounced.

Oh no! The hairbrush - smack smack smack smack smack smack smack! By the time he realized what was about to happen his hairbrush spanking was already well underway! Instantly the warmth of his hand was replaced by the sting of the hairbrush wood. Oooo, did that hurt! Severus could never remember quite how much until he was feeling it - but as soon as he felt it he could remember - remember all too well!

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack!

''No, no - stop! Enough! I'll be good! I promise! Oh owwwwww...''

'' Now hold still. You know you've earned this - and more. If you're good you'll get a lot less of the ''more.''''

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack!

Try as he might to be ''fair,'' when it came to being in the lab his boss was strict. That hairbrush HURT!

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack!

''No, no, not more - please, not more. Ow oh ow oh ow...''

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack!

''No - no please! I'll be good! I've learned my lesson - I have!'' As well he may have - her usually pale cheeks shone from the hairbrushes harsh wood.

''Then hold still, Severus , so I can finish.'' And finish he did. With a flurry of smack-smack-smack he made sure he'd have no place to sit, not for a good long time. Then the hardest yet, right in the center - **smack smack smack smack smack smack!** Even as Severus recognized these as his final spanks he could take no relief as the barrage drove his past all limits of ''taking it.''

''Whaaa - aaa - ow - oooo - ooo - ooo - ooo - NO!''

''Okay, Severus . Okay, Severus . Breathe. Now breathe...'' Mike encouraged. As slowly as it had begun it just as suddenly ended. Slowly Severus calmed down and his breathing did steady a bit.

''Now, young lady - no more being in the lab without permission - understood?'' Somehow Severus nodded his acquiescence.

" good ok put the brush back and go lay day in your room i'll be there soon" Mike said not unkindly. And as she returned the hairbrush Severus went to his room and fell onto his bed. Mike came in a few minutes later with some cream for Severus' bum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hey everyone thanks to those who have favored and are following this story. I'm thinking of a new story where a male character is given the ability to pick females and males for their own hermen or as brides. I need help to choses who is who. Please message me who should be the husband ( the husband can be male or female) and their wives( can be any of age characters)

 _Thanks for reading_


End file.
